User talk:Bastian964
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sōsuke Aizen page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 18:04, June 28, 2010 Collapsible Anime-Only arcs While we do appreciate the effort, several things: first of all, right now, we're only going to limit it to those in Ichigo's group. Secondly, so you understand why I undid your edits on those in his group, it's because Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Rukia (the one you didn't do) still need their articles to be properly referenced, and once that's done, we'll apply it to their articles as well. It was applied to Ichigo's because it was recently fully overhauled, and since his article is excessively long as it is, we decided to do his article first, but we waited until after we finished the referencing there. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:17, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, okay.Bastian964 16:26, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Closed Discussions Tinni was correct in closing that discussion. Hakufuku was the only ability stated to be used. The only non speculative way of saying what happened is to attribute it to the only ability said to be used. Thus Hakufuku was the cause. Removing the entire description of it would be pointless and degrade the site. It is fine the way it is.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:59, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Edits You clearly did not read the Manual of Style, because you are not allowed to move pages without administrator approval. I won't undo your move, but you need to know this in the future, as we had enough problems with this in the past. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:40, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, sorry. Most wikis I edit allow users to move pages if there is that blatant a misspelling, it wouldn't happen again. On a different note, could you edit the Winter War template so it links to the correctly spelled page? Bastian9 00:43, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :You need to understand this is not any other wiki and we don't go by other wikis' rules. We have very strict policies which is why we require our users to read the Policies and the Manual of Style before they start editing to avoid problems of this sort. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 00:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Removal of the clear template and removal of referenced information is considered vandalism. Do not do it again.-- :I didn't remove any referenced information. I simply moved in around so that it is a little more readable. As for the clear template I didn't realize that removing a clear template was vandalism, all I saw was that it was creating excess space. Bastian9 23:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::You removed a giant chunk of referenced information from Aaroniero's page, the byte difference was over 900 bytes lost. You removed many of his abilities. Just don't do it again.-- :::All those abilities were just repeating themselves over and over (covering basically the same topic in three different ways). My revision covers the same abilities without repeating myself (note they have been merged into one Manifestation ability). If you had bothered to read what I wrote you would know that.Bastian9 23:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I did read what you wrote. And no, your edit is incorrect. You are smashing things together, getting rid of needed spaces, putting images in the middle of paragraphs and combining things that should not be combined. I suggest you read the Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style before continuing to edit.-- Oh, you mean "smashing" of the Manifest Aspect (which is actually about physical aspects), the Manifest Absorbed Power, and the Mimic Knowledge which are all talking about the various manifest-able aspects into one Manifest Aspect ability. That's the "smashing" your talking about, because it seemed like to me that those go perfectly together. As for the getting rid of needed spaces, do you mean the random paragraph break between two sentences that go perfectly together and otherwise make pretty random one sentence paragraphs? Lastly the image I 'moved' was already there, I had just been trying to reduce the space between the two paragraphs so it didn't look so ridiculously large and thus it end up stuck to the end of the paragraph instead of in it's own paragraph. Bastian9 23:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Or could I mean that you have disregarded the manual of style in your edit. Read the manual of style if you wish to continue editing here. Do not take an attitude with me, I am just looking out for the integrity of our pages. If you want to make a radical edit like that, take it to the talk page so other members of the community can discuss it before any changes are made and decide if they are necessary.-- ::I have read it, before your most recent post. Nothing I did, besides accidently removing the clear tag and deleting spaces between a picture and a paragraph, violates it. I did not remove any info, I just moved it around. I even added info. Why you choose to keep reverting my changes instead of just fixing those two minor problems is beyond me. 00:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::You are still deleting a large amount of information without agreement from the community. Now you have two options. Take it to the talk page or drop it. -- ::::Yet again. I did NOT delete any information. I merged the information that repeated together. All the info is still there, it just isn't repeated three separate times. 00:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, you deleted large amounts of referenced information. This is the last time I will say this. If you want to move around the information of his page, take it up on his talk page, otherwise drop it.-- :*Headbanging against wall sound* Do you wish me to show you where all the referenced information has been moved? If you need me to I can do so. As I said each and every single thing is there. Each referenced item, even every single non-referenced piece of information is there. They have just been moved. As I said if you need me to give you a step by step break down of where everything went I can.Bastian9 00:17, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Talk:Aaroniero Arruruerie-- :Ah, so in other words you don't have any actual disputes against my edit and basically just trying to shut down by argument. Bastian9 00:26, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I am not going to continue this stupid argument. You did not follow policies. You deleted references and referenced material, even if you rephrased it, a change like that need to be discussed. If you do not want to discuss it on the talk page then it will not get done. If you post it on the talk page, others can chime in and either agree with your change or disagree, if there is a consensus in favor of your edit, then you can change but until then, any attempt to change it will be reverted. That is all, your choice now.-- Ok, I'm going to butt in here!! Really, edits of that size, and whether you like it or not, what you are trying to change is quite a sizeable and referenced!! If you want to make a change of that size it should be discussed first and then voted on and only then changed!! That is how things are done here!! References are never to be deleted and changes in layout must always be discussed otherwise ever yarticle woul be up the left and down the right!! We have a set way articles are to be done here and Godisme is right, if you disagree with something so sizeable in the article then you should make an enquiry in the article's TALK page!! As was requested before, please take it here!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 00:40, May 3, 2011 (UTC)